


Let Me Top

by 75135n



Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLu - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Portgas D. Ace, M/M, Sabo and Koala at the end lmao, Smut, Top Monkey D. Luffy, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/75135n/pseuds/75135n
Summary: Luffy decides that he doesn't want to be a bottom forever.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Let Me Top

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted top luffy :))

“Let me top you!”

“Haaahhh?” Ace turned his head around to look at Luffy who’s eyes were filled with determination.

“Yeah! Let me top you, Ace!” Luffy says again as he leans in closer to his older brother’s face.

_Bonk!_

“Idiot! You’re gonna be a hundred years behind me to try and top me! Why are you even suggesting that!” Ace hits the youngers head and yells with comical shark teeth. A large bump grew on Luffy as he whines at the hit.

“Eeeh? No fair! You always get to top and I wanna try it too!” Luffy huffs and crosses his arms, giving a small glare that was meant for Ace. “I bet Sabo would let me.” Luffy says.

“Oh, believe me, he would not. How can we let our baby brother ever top us?” Ace teases as he flicks Luffy’s forehead which just caused Luffy to be more upset.

“Why does Sabo have to be in that trip anyways?” Luffy said as he rubs his forehead while thinking about his other older brother, who had gone out the town for a week with his colleagues.

“What, are you saying you preferred him being here instead of me?” Ace raises his eyebrows and placed a hand on his hips.

“Huh? No! Why did you even think that? Stupid Ace.” Luffy sticks his tongue out and walks over to the fridge.

He takes out a carton of milk and started to drink out of that. The younger turns back to look at Ace. “So, can I top you?” Luffy asks again as he tossed the empty carton in the bin. Ace sighs in annoyance.

“For the last time, Luffy, no.” The freckled man said sternly as he sat on the couch and reached for the remote control.

“Come on Ace~ Please?” Luffy walks over to his brother and sits next to him, latching onto the elder’s arm. “Pleeeaaaaassssseeee?” Luffy starts to shake Ace’s arm.

A ‘No’ was all Luffy got in response.

“Please?”

“Luffy, no.”

“Just once?”

“Nope.”

“Mnmm….”

“…”

“…”

“What?”

Ace looks at Luffy when the younger suddenly stands up, hands on his hips.

“No sex for the whole year then!” Luffy shouts and Ace drops the remote controller.

A brief silence was met in the room before-

“Whhhaaaaaaatttttt?!” Ace quickly stands up and placed his hands to Luffy’s shoulder. “It’s May! You can’t do that!” By now Ace was the one shaking Luffy.

“Yeah I can!” Luffy yells back in a teasing tone while a smirk appeared on his lips.

“You can’t do this to me! Does it apply for Sabo too?!” Ace’s face was funny for the youngest to say the least.

“Nope! Only you~.”

.

.

.

.

This was never supposed to happen.

But it did.

.

.

.

.

“D-Does it hurt?” Luffy asks as he inserts another finger in Ace’s hole.

Ace looks over at his younger brother who is currently scissoring HIS ass. “No- Ngh!- I’m fine. N-No need to worry ‘bout me.” Ace reassures the younger.

Luffy inserts a third finger in and Ace which causes the older one to hold back a moan. The younger looks at Ace’s flushed face who was trying to hold back his moan from being heard. Luffy curled his fingers which made his older brother gasp at the sudden gesture.

“Hahh-!... L-Luffy.” Ace turns his head to the side and buried his face on the soft pillow. It was embarrassing to show his face in front of Luffy in his current position.

Luffy takes his fingers out and leans over the other and gives him a kiss on Ace’s temple. “You don’t have to be shy, Ace. It’s only me.” Luffy says as he places another kiss on his brother’s temple, his lips dragging softly to the other’s cheek before reaching his neck.

Luffy started to place warm kisses on Ace’s neck before sucking it hard enough to leave a mark.

“Ngnn..A-Ahh.” Ace lets out a low moan as the younger kept sucking and licking. Luffy’s lips turns into a smile, satisfied that he’s managed to get Ace to moan. He stops the kisses and Ace turns his head to look at Luffy, his eyes lidded and face red as a tomato. The younger leans in and inserted his tongue in his older brother’s mouth as they have a make out. Luffy explores Ace’s wet cavern, switching from licking the other’s tongue and lightly sucking it, completely taking dominance over the other.

Luffy pulls away and a string of their saliva stretched out from their tongue.

“I’m gonna put it in now, ok?” Luffy says and Ace smiles and nods his head slightly, still a bit hazy from the make out session.

Luffy grins as he takes the bottle of lube that he had prepared and applies a generous amount on his hands before lathering his penis. He puts the bottle away and spreads Ace’s legs so that he has access. Luffy lines up his member against the other’s anus, his other hand holding his brother’s hand as he pushes it down on the bed.

“I’m going in.” Luffy tells him as he places his forehead against Ace’s.

“Go for it.” Ace smiles giving Luffy a quick peck on the lips before readying himself.

Luffy pushes in slowly as he holds his breath from the tightness around his cock as Ace arches his back.

“O-Oh! Hahh..ha- Lu!” Ace moans out as he feels Luffy’s dick enter all the way in. Luffy was smaller than Ace but that also doesn’t mean that it’s not big.

“Ngn- Ace.” Luffy looks over to see if there was any hint of pain Ace was feeling. He didn’t want to make it bad for Ace. “Are you alright, Ace?” Luffy asks as he places his other hand under Ace’s thigh to hold one leg up.

“I-I’m fine, let me just get comfortable Lu.” Ace reassures and gives Luffy a smile.

Luffy scans Ace’s face. Messy black hair that almost covers his left eye, flushed face that made his freckles stand out more and his brown eyes glistening from the tears. Luffy thought that Ace looked handsome as always.

“You can move now.” Ace tells him and Luffy nods.

He slowly pulls out halfway before going back in at a normal pace. It takes Luffy a few thrusts before getting a rhythm.

“Mnmm…ahh.aahh.” Ace moans at each thrust and Luffy lets Ace’s hand go and holds the older legs up to give him better access. This allowed him to go deeper into his older brother, hitting his prostate over and over.

“R-Right there! Y-Yes!” Ace by now didn’t care if he was being too loud because ‘Damn it feels so good!’.

“Ngh…You like it?” Luffy grins and speeds up his thrusts, the bed creaking ever so slightly.

“K-Keep doing that- Ngnn~ Luffy!” Ace moans out loud as he feels his prostate getting hit over and over by Luffy’s cock.

Luffy looks at Ace’s erection before letting one of his hand go and wrapping it around Ace’s dick. Ace jerked at the touch and looks over at Luffy. The younger rubs his thumb over the tip, as pre-cum came out before stroking it fast.

“N-No Luffy wait- Aah!” Ace throws his head back, his anus clenching tight around Luffy’s cock and moans out loud as he came, his cum covering his torso and Luffy’s hand.

Luffy licks the cum off his hands as he keeps thrusting. He feels Ace tighten around his dick and thrusts in fast. “I’m coming!” The younger moans and releases inside his brother, balls deep in.

“Aah!” Ace moans as he feels Luffy’s load in him and tries to even his breathing. Luffy pulls out as wads of semen spurted out of Ace’s ass hole and flows down the freckled man’s ass.

The younger plops on top of Ace and wraps his hand around the oldest and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “You good?” Luffy asks.

Ace nods before kissing back. “Yeah, it felt amazing Luffy.”

“Shishishi. I’m glad it was!” Luffy giggles and kisses Ace’s lips before he suddenly got flipped as now Ace was the one on top of him.

Luffy takes a second to register what was happening before smacking Ace on the head. “No sex! Let’s sleep!” Ace pouts at that.

“Damn… Alright, sleeping it is!” Ace laughs and gets off of Luffy and lies beside him.

They both turn to face each other.

“I love you.” Luffy reaches over and tucks Ace’s hair behind his ear to get a better view of his brother. “Thanks for letting me top.” Luffy grins and Ace rolls his eyes.

“I love you too, Luffy.” Ace replies and pulls Luffy closer to him and wraps his arm around his younger brother.

“So… can I top sometimes?” Luffy asks against Ace’s chest as he laughs and Ace just sighs.

“Maybe…”

“Better than a no!” Luffy cheers before suddenly dozing off and Ace just laughs at his brother before dozing off himself.

_Somewhere…_

“Luffy~~~~”

“Oh quit it, why’d you even come if you wanted to be with him. You could’ve taken your brothers with you ya know?” Koala huffs in annoyance as she pinches Sabo’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read so sorry for any mistakes and wrong grammar!


End file.
